Breaking the Ordinary
by fang1108
Summary: Emily and Joey are twins and new students at Springfield high. The last thing they thought they would find here is an amazing new life. OCXDolph and more to come. open to your submitted OC's!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so on my profile I have pictures of the characters that I made (Emily, Joey, and Mom) and they're SIMPSONIZED! Exciting, right? I spent like forever on The Simpsons Movie website. You can go there and create your own Simpsons avatar

I will however still go through that agonizing few sentences of describing the characters at some point. Sorry loves. R&R!

Chapter One: Hello, My Name is Hopeless

Stereotypical single mother with two kids kind of family. I'm sure you're already getting a mental picture of a worn out looking middle aged woman with frizzy hair and a bad manicure. She's got a sweat outfit on and sipping some coffee in her slippers. Her kids are both druggies and burnouts who dropped out of school due to pregnancies or other shenanigans that those kinds of kids are getting into these days. One of them is drinking a blue Squishee outside of the Kwik-E-Mart and the other is shooting up heroin.

Okay, that got a bit out of hand and I apologize for that. Having an overactive imagination can do things like you had just witnessed. But that single mother family that had been described is not exactly us. Although, I do enjoy a blue Squishee as much as any other fellow Kwik-E-Mart goer. But yes, I do have a small family with just a mother and my younger brother.

She was just turning forty but you couldn't really tell by looking at her. She stayed pretty fit, had a short blonde bob haircut which was always hairsprayed to the point of being layered Kevlar. She almost always wore a dress and a pair of shiny heels. Her name was Denise Lyon and she was my mother.

Then there was the first sixteen year old kid. He and I got along incredibly well and we're rarely apart but we did have our fair share of arguments. He always wore those big and thick black framed glasses and vegan Oxford shoes. His hair was sandy blonde, the same color as mine, with a mixture of dark brown pieces which were salted in naturally. He was lanky but very tall; his legs were long and thin. His name was Joey Lyon and he was my twin brother.

Oh, and the other kid was sixteen years old. She had hair a bit past her chest which was kind of almost straight but full and thick with a slight wave to it with one dread underneath, not too visible unless you really stared. She had a few freckles spotted around her face, especially on her nose and shoulders which played on top of partially tanned skin from being outside so much. She had stormy blue eyes with a sunburst of gold in the center and stood at a tall five foot eight. Her body was busty and had a few piercings like her nose, ears, and bellybutton. She of course was me. My name is Emily Lyon and I am moving to a new town.

Thank god that's over. I never want to describe anybody again.

I feel like it would be such a cliché to admit that we were moving to a new town because my mother was transferred because of her job. So I'm going to lie to you and say that our old town shunned us for our never ending crime spree and we barely escaped with our lives. There, now I feel content with myself. This place was called Springfield. It was decently far from where we used to live in Washington but it's not too bad. I was going into my junior year in a new high school so that kept me pretty excited.

It's not like I had an exceptional amount of friends back at home, but there were a few that I knew I would miss painfully. I didn't really keep a lot of close best friends but a lot of distant pals I guess you could say.

Pals. Who says that?

My brother didn't care either. He and I were the same when it came to our social lives.

Non existent.

So we arrived at the house that we would be residing in soon a few moment after my brother began his rant on political bosses which I happily took part in. My mother however would usually just get angry and yell at us whenever he and I had powered discussions about anything political or about our vegetarianism. Typical.

The place was pretty sweet. It was a soft cream color with a dark peach shingled roof and a nice green yard with tons of bright flowers hugging the house. It had a little front porch made of dark mahogany wood and a white front door which would lead us into our future here in Springfield.

My brother and I burst from the moving trucks passenger door as quickly as humanly possible before rushing over to claim our own bedrooms.

We were stopped though by a presence of someone else watching. We skidded to a stop at the sidewalk and I immediately felt my face flush with embarrassment. The way I act around my brother, hyper, isn't exactly how I would like for other people to see me acting.

I mean not like I'm a normal Norman around other people but I don't want them thinking I'm some kind of rubber room freak.

Joey pulled on my loose charcoal Johnny Cash shirt and snickered, "Looks like the prison let out."

"Hey new kids," I looked up at the group for the first time. "Nice glasses dork."

This kid talking stood a lot taller than my brother and I, he could've been almost six feet tall but probably weighed about as much as Joey did. He had a bit of chin scruff and shoulder length straight hair which was covered by a purple beanie. Shockingly green eyes stared at us from his face and his lip was sneered up in disgust.

There were two kids next to him. One of them was larger width wise and the other was only about an inch taller than me. The wider one had a dark brown mullet going on with a lip ring. He seemed like stereotypical trailer trash. Then the other boy had orange brown hair which hung in his face and full lips. His nose was about as big as mine was. His eyes were sweeter looking than the other two. They had a flickering hazel color to them.

"What's your name asshat?" Joey challenged and I sighed.

"My name is Jimbo Jones." He seemed to be taking charge here while the other two stayed quiet. "This is Nelson and Dolph."

"What kinda parent names their kid Jimbo?" Joey laughed.

I was never really the confrontation type, but then again who is? Oh wait, my brother is. He wasn't exactly buff or tall. We were pretty much the same height except he was a few inches taller and a hell of a lot skinnier. I swear to god that kid was frail. But he had the power of words on his side and a mouth that could hardly keep up with it.

"Mine does. Shut up before I kick your ass right in front of your sister."

"Are we really doing this right now," I butted in. "C'mon Joey."

"Wait," Nelson called and I stopped. "We're just messin with you. You know, like neighborhood initiation."

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Our mom needs us to help unpack though."

"You seem all nervous," he went on.

"I'm not. I'm just," I rubbed my head. Awkward?

No.

"She's just awkward."

Thank you Joey.

"I think she's adorable," Nelson smiled and Joey snorted. "What's so funny?"

"My sister isn't adorable," he crossed his arms. "She-

I cut him off before he could even begin to tear me apart in front of these kids.

"Let's go," I dragged him over to the moving truck where we began to pull boxes off.

A/N: okay I'm terribly sorry that it was so short. But I feel a bit stuck. Please please please inbox me with some ideas or your own OC's with a bit of background info on them if you'd like. This story is really just open to anything right now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you Darkened-Angel18 for the comment. I'll be sure to use your character in here. You were totally right about the easing Emily in thing (wow that sounded dirty). I still would love ideas for the story and new OC's. I'm gonna try really hard to please everyone who gives me a character to put in here.

Okay so I made a mistake. I really meant to say that Joey and Emily were twins. I don't know why I said otherwise in the last chapter so Imma go change that now. They're both 16 and starting their junior year. And if you want a good visual on how Joey looks, he pretty much is an exact replica of Cameron from Glee Project

-Tyla James is Darkened-Angel18's fabulous character. Check her out:)

R&R love bugs!

Chapter 2: Ape Man

It wasn't too hard for us to decide on our bedrooms because our mother had already picked them out for us. She had flown down here a few weeks ago to make sure that everything was alright and had already began pushing boxes into bedrooms.

Thanks mom. Except not really.

Well, I wasn't too unsatisfied with my new lair. After a long day of unpacking and setting things up my bedroom was how I wanted it, ashy gray comforter with millions upon millions of band and movie posters lining the walls. There were a few pictures that I had either taken or painted up on the walls too. Other than that it really was just the boring basic furniture like a night stand and dresser.

Joey bust through my bedroom doors and looked around like he belonged in there, "Wow you put a lot of crap up fast."

"What do you want Neanderthal?" I asked.

He plopped himself right down on my bed, "Let's go check out the town and see what the school looks like."

"Only you would want to go to school during the end of summer vacation."

He smirked sarcastically, "I just want to make sure the place isn't a craphole. And mom wants us to pick up stuff for her. Come on, maybe we'll even see those new friends of yours from earlier who wanted to eat my brains."

"They're not my friends. I don't even know them," I protested, really just trying to change the subject so I didn't have to go outside. Right now I really wanted to curl up with some _Captain Clegg and the Nightcreatures _and some tea.

"Okay whatever. But come on, let's go!"

"Fine," I sighed. "Let me change first. It would probably be good to get an idea of what this town's like I guess."

"Okey doke," he jumped up. "I'll be waiting downstairs. Move your ascot."

I suppressed a laugh, "Whatever doofus."

Since it was hot as balls outside I knew that I would end up sweating like some kind of wild beast soon. I changed into a pair of beat up jean shorts with a brown belt and a loose black tank top that had the White Zombie logo on it. I worship Rob Zombie with every fiber of my being so this shirt was pretty sacred to me.

I quickly pulled my hair back into a long ponytail and tied a red bandana over it as a makeshift headband.

The mirror on the opposide side of the room stared back at me with a figure inside of it's frame. I slowly walked over and began playing with the many bracelets on my right wrist.

It wasn't that I was disgusting looking or had a bunch of acne or thunder thighs. It's just that in my head I still had all those things. When I was fist starting high school I wasn't exactly good looking. I was still chubby, which I got made fun of mercilessly in middle school for. And I had acne. Slowly over the course of my freshman and sophomore year these things all went away, I began to work out and run a lot which easily shed those extra pounds I had and I started taking really good care of my skin. But once you get harassed enough times for anything, it stays with you forever.

I knew I wasn't atrocious looking anymore though. My hair grew out and I had the body I had wanted my whole life, although I still think my chest is too big and I knew I wasn't any Angelina Jolie...But in the back of my mind I still saw myself as not good enough. There were always girls who looked better. Those were the girls that would get all of the guys at this new school.

EMILY, SHUT UP.

I slammed a flattened palm against the mirror in anger and walked away. I needed to stop ripping myself up like that.

Joey gave me a questioning look when I came down the staircase, probably wondering why I was fuming.

"It's one of those moods," I simply said and he immediately knew what I was talking about. Sometimes I would just have something come over me where I beat myself up. Sometimes it would be about school, appearance, or anything else really. Nobody else knew about it but my brother and mother. There's no way that I would ever show insecurity like that in public or to anybody else.

"Hm," he opened the door for me and I jumped out of the house quickly. "I think you're pretty Em."

I got the goofiest grin on my face and turned to him, "You think I'm pretty cause we look exactly alike."

He laughed, "True."

Joey never had a problem getting girls, ever. For some reason chicks really dug his whole look that he had going for him. I don't know if it was the glasses or that awkwardness that he emitted that made them swoon over him. But then again it could also be his musical ability. Chicks normally dig that.

"Where are we even going?" he asked when I led the way down our street and onto another.

"I have no idea," I pulled down on my shorts before they rode up a little too high.

We kept on walking through the town and decided to stop at a comic book store on one street which was filled with lots of little clothing stores and various shops. As soon as we entered the largest man that I had ever seen appeared from behind a rack of graphic novels.

"Hello muggles and welcome to my store of magical wonders. Explore at your own free will," he then went back to working.

Joey and I smiled and looked at each other. It was a twin telepathy moment of saying that we loved this dude.

We split up and began to wander around the store a little, he went towards the Batman issues and I was browsing over the sale items over in a big box on the other side.

When I was skimming through some old comics there was a hand placed down on the box next to me. I glanced up to see a girl about my age with mousey brown hair and black tips. She was a bit shorter than I was and had a small frame but the most shocking green eyes I had ever seen in my life.

"Hey there newbie," she leaned against the box. "Haven't ever seen you around here before."

I smiled a little, "Yeah, I just moved here. We're just checking out the local civilian scene."

"Rad," she nodded and pulled up her purple lace top before holding out a hand. "I'm Tyla James."

"Emily Lyon," I shook it then glanced over to my brother who was talking with some guy. "And that's my twin Joey."

"Nice, so how do you like this shithole so far?" she began to shuffle through a few comics, rearranging them into a different order.

"It's alright, I mean we haven't really seen much. I'm more interested in finding stuff to do here."

She let out a sharp laugh, "There isn't anything to do here. I mean you hang out with your friends and go to school. That's pretty much it."

"This is so bogus." I sighed. "The last place we lived was like that except everyone there was a complete assbag."

That made her laugh.

"They were all very…" I searched for the right words, "Mainstream self-righteous shitters who all look like they walked out of a teen vogue magazine. But you seem pretty cool."

"Thanks, so do you. So you're gonna be going to Springfield High right? I'm a junior there."

"Same," I noticed my brother walking over. "I think he wants to leave but hopefully I'll see you around or at school."

"Totes," she put out a fist which I touched mine to. "We should hang out soon."

"Sounds awesome," I shot her a smile before we left the store.

"So where to now?" Joey asked after we stopped in a few more stores.

"Uhh I don't know. Let's stop at the Kwik-E-Mart up here and get water, I'm dying of dehydration."

When we reached the store which was back at the very beginning of the street, we couldn't help but overhear a bunch of horribly loud boys standing around by the trash can.

"I swear man if you make one more joke about my mom I'm going to rip you a-

They stopped as soon as we approached the store and all turned to stare.

The guys from earlier.

"Hey there kids," a new guy called out to us. This one was pretty built, he had a shaved head and two spiked cuffs on both his wrists. "Whatcha starin at?"

"Your ape face," Joey sneered when he noticed the guy was staring at my chest.

The gorilla kid pulled back to punch my brother and I leapt up to block him. He actually stopped when I jumped in between them.

"Get outta the way kiddo, you don't wanna be in the middle of this."

"Please," I grabbed his fist and tried to lower it back down. "Just ignore him. He has a terminal disease where he never knows when to shut the hell up. It's really awful and we're not sure he's' going to pull through it."

One of the guys in the background snickered.

"Well you let him know that if he ever talks to me like that again I'll wreck him."

"Ape man," Joey muttered and I sighed.

"He doesn't mean it in a bad way, that's just his way of communicating," I attempted to explain my brother's nonsense to the gorilla.

"Whatever. Don't let it happen again."

He began to walk away and I turned around, slapping my brother in the arm a few times and he laughed.

"What?"

"You're gonna get our asses kicked!" I exclaimed, quiet enough that the other guys couldn't hear.

"Nah," he shrugged. "You always get me out of it."

I rolled my eyes and we walked into the store where we were greeted by a friendly Indian man. We strolled through the store and looked for our water.

"I think we should ask those guys to show us where the school is," Joey fingered the neck hole of his white v-neck shirt. "We may just end up wandering around town all day before we find it."

"Yeah ask the scary men to help us _after _you harass them," I sneered while grabbing water from behind the dingy fridge door in the back.

"Hey come on," he begged. "I think they seem pretty chill. And it's gonna be good to know at least some people before starting school."

I thought for a moment before giving in, "Sure, why not?"

"Sweet beans," he smirked. "You're gonna ask them though."

"I'm gonna kick you skinny white ass is what I'm gonna do," I paid the man behind the counter and immediately chugged half the water bottle.

"Em they're not gonna say yes to me."

True. He was a little wise ass both times we saw these kids.

I walked out the doors without another word and head right over to the group of dodgy characters. Two of them were smoking, the boy who I mentioned to be their leader and the one with the hair in his eyes.

He was decently cute, I thought to myself.

"Hey dude!" a voice called out right before the gorilla boy stood up from sitting on the trash can to annihilate us.

It was Tyla from earlier at the comic book store.

"Hey man," I accepted her hand slap and she sort of looked at Joey and nodded.

"You following me now?" she teased.

"Nah, we just came over here to get something. I was gonna ask for someone to show us where the school is."

"I would show you but I gotta go back to work. Comic book guy has a shit fit every time that I'm late," she ruffled the ends of her hair. "But I'm sure someone else here can show you guys."

We all glanced to the group of boys behind her who simply stared back.

"Why the hell do you want to go to school?" the boy named Jimbo asked.

"We need to pick up some paperwork for our mom."

"Nelson and I can show you," the boy who hadn't said a word till now stood up from the concrete sidewalk. Okay, he was quite attractive.

He flipped his bronze hair from in front of his right eye and I bit my lip and looked away.

Cue my awkward behavior, NOW!

"Th-that's cool yeah," Joey would totally know that I was digging him now.

Be smooth.

"What's your name again?" I asked.

"Dolph Starbeam," he shot me a little smirk. It seemed friendly, but the way his lip twitched up was enough to make my face flush.

"Alright, lets go then. I don't have all day," Joey finally opened his mouth.

I slowly turned my head to give him a glance which I hoped would shut him up. Nothing shuts Joey up.

If the world was taken over by cockroaches this kid would still have a sardonic comment to make.

"Whatever," Nelson walked over and butted ahead of us, we all followed.

Joey gave a long growl to me before speeding up and walking with Nelson.

Moron.

"I wonder how long it's gonna take before your friend duffs my brother," I glanced over at Dolph who was walking next to me on the sidewalk.

He gave a little laugh, "Nelson punches anyone who even thinks of looking at him the wrong way."

His voice was like nothing I had ever heard before in my life. It was gravely, but it had a surfer boy twang to it.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you punch sassy little boys like my brother in the face?"

"I mean," he rubbed the back of his head. "If someone messes with me I'd normally do something, yeah."

"My brother means well. This is just his demented way of making friends." I noticed that Nelson was laughing ahead of us. It was either he and Joey were hitting it off or he was just making fun of my brother.

Either way, it was alright. No blood yet.

"So where you from?"

"Washington. It was a little bummed out town where it always rained and the people sucked ass."

He lit another cigarette, "That sucks man."

"I'm not a man," I teased, giving him a small smile.

"Alright, that sucks babe."

I laughed, "Ass."

"Hey, you asked for it," he released a stream of smoke from his mouth.

"So," I began. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he stared over at a couple of kids across the street skateboarding. "I'm supposed to be a senior this year but I got held back a while ago."

"That's bogus."

He nodded.

We walked for a while in silence before Nelson turned around and called back to us.

"Hey ass-munchers," he yelled. "Once you're done getting your crap inside let's spray paint Skinners car."

Dolph glanced and Joey and then me, "You two down?"

We shrugged, "We're down."

A/N: whoohoo! This one was really long. Alright well I still want your OC's or story ideas. Comment with the information on them (try to get really specific because that will make it easier for me to make them how you want them to be)

Ta ta for now motherfuckers.


End file.
